Cinemabots
Cinemabots are types of cogs that deal with movie/cinema related things. These cogs are also the source to getting in CogNation. The Cinembot Cog symbol is a round disk with a Camera Icon on it. In order, to enter the CogNation gates you will have to get your Cinemabot Suit and then go fight the boss of the Cinemabots, The Manager in CMHQ (a.k.a Cinemabot Headquarters). . You have get all your 20 suit parts from going in the ER (Editing Room) to fight The Manager. To get a Cinembot promotion you have to earn Tickets. The minimum amount of tickets you have to get is 500 Tickets. Cinemabot Headquarters Cinemabot HQ is rather large. In the back you can see a camera. You get to the Cinemabot HQ through Ragged Road, a street in the Beagle Boy Boulevard (BBB). Just walk down the street. The inside of the HQ is a huge place where Levels 1 through 10 Cinemabots patrol. There is a big statue of The Manager. In the center of it, there's the Cinemabot Hollywood Pool. You can wade through it. The pool is only for decoration though. Aside from that, there are Editing Rooms A, B, C and D. To enter those just board the elevators. To get your Cinemabot Suit you have to defeat Editing Rooms 20 times. Editing Rooms also have laff limits. You will have to undergo lots of Cinemabots Cogs in The Editing Rooms. These Cogs are working on editing scripts and papers and they hate to be disturbed. So watch out! The boss of the Editing Rooms is The Top Editor a Level 10 V3.0 Skelecog. Once you defeat The Top Editor - all 20 times. You can enter The Cinemabot HQ Doors and battle The Manager. Cmbhq doorstotm.jpg|The Cinemabot HQ Doors to The Manager Battle. HQ a26.jpg|Cinemabot HQ Hollywood Pool. The Cinembot Cogs *The Rewrite Man *The 10%er *Maneater *The Stickler *The Outsourcer *The Flak *Starmaker *Top Man The Manager Battle You get your suit parts from going in the ER, (Editing Room). Once you get all your tickets, you enter The Theater. In The Theater you see the Manager thanking all the cogs who helped his latest production. Then he turns and looks at you. "Sorry, cogs, the show is over! Wait-- You are toons! ATTACK!" Cogs pop up from behind seats. "GET THEM!" Your group is split into four toons on each side. You attack all the cogs The Manager throws at you. Finally, you get through them. "HA-HA! Its time for the Version 1.3 cogs!" These cogs are upgraded sleek silver versions of the former Cinemabots. They are one third of how they are supposed to be. You start the battle. They reassemble. After defeating all the cogs.You fight the manager. Flippy helps you by giving you tips. One toon has to go into The Projector Room and shine the projector in The Manager's eyes. Then the other toons have to pelt The Manager with popcorn. Tiny Goons that are shaped like a video cameras run around and flash their lenses on you and your teamates. These goons are smart and can chase you. The lights are really hot and if you get touched by one they take away to 20 laff points. The damage can add up. Their light lenses will take away 41 laff points after 15 minutes. Watch out! Unites would be helpful at this point. After 20 minutes, The Manager says "Let's start THE MOVIE already! I'm getting tired of you bugging me!" he is being sarcastic. He starts spinning around and giant movie cases fly out all over the place. They can take away to a maximum of 10-15 laff points. At last, the manager retreats into a nearby room. "See you later-- In my next movie! I'll get you next time for sure! You'll be sorry you came into the production!" he says, as the doors close on him. Then the toons do the victory dance. After that, Flippy comes up to you and tells you about the reward. "I am going to give you a Cog Nation Point. Every time you get a point, you are closer to getting into Cog Nation. If you get all fifty-six Cog Nation points, the Cog Nation Gates open for you. Until then, goodbye!". All toons then teleport to Toontown Central. Once you have gotten all sixty points he says "Congratulations! You have recieved the key to Cog Nation Gates. But remember, Cog Nation is the toughest and scariest area ever! Good luck! See you later! I think..". T m.jpg|The Manager Category:Cogs